


From morning to evening their still beautiful either way

by Kyewritescrap



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Affection, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyewritescrap/pseuds/Kyewritescrap
Summary: You and your love go about your day.( Genderfuild x reader)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	From morning to evening their still beautiful either way

You stare out the window sill to the pool, the only thing the apartment complex regularly cleaned, mostly for visitors, the morning is quiet and serene. The pink hue remains as the sun comes up and you hear the creaking of a door as someone wraps their arms around you. "Arent you going to tell your wife good morning?" You turn around give her a peck on the lips "Morning sunshine" and for a while, you let the moment of peace stay. She practically glides around the room footsteps soft and calm and you watch her make breakfast. You'd help but shes protective of her workspace so you just sit and admire for the morning. She takes you for a swim on the beach, you preferred the pool but you could never refuse her, she always seemed so happy in the water. You walked with her along the shore line as she picked up anything she could find, always insisting that no matter how many she found they were all special in their own way.

You took a nap when you got home and wake to find them in the kitchen. "Your husband is making soup for lunch today" His smile is bright as he tosses ingredients into the pot, always excited by the simplicity and yet deliciousness of it. You never argue it's nice to see him happy. You watch a movie that you've seen a thousand times over and beat him at uno for the trillionth time. Your always a gracious winner, even if he says you act like an ass about it, he's not wrong but you can't hear him over your victory. You shower first and he follows after, when they come out you tell them the same thing everyday. "You look gorgeous" , "I look like crap now give your spouse a kiss" they do it mostly to get you soaked again and you know this, but it's just nice to see them laugh thinking they got one over on you.

They decide on painting the stars tonight, opening the window and painting, it's always something to watch them paint. But them doing anything is something to watch, you grow tired and decide to head in for the night and tell them to close the window. You feel a shift in your bed and hold them like always. You wake up first and admire the morning you hear the door creak and arms wrap around your waist "Aren't you going to give your husband a kiss" You grin ready to do it all over again.


End file.
